pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bjorn Lennard Torralba
Welcome, Bjorn Lennard Torralba! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Superhero Patapon page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Ironstar (Talk) 08:07, February 25, 2011 The pictures. Why are you adding unnessecary pictures? They have nothing to do with the pages! It's as if you're going down the newest picture section and adding them to the pages. If this does not stop...well, don't say I didn't warn you. Regarding your image adding Bjorn Lennard Torralba I noticed that your edit to the "Dark Heroes" was useless, you did add a few relevant pictures but many of them had nothing to do with the article. Rah Gashapon already told you to stop doing this, he has the power to ban you if you continue. Badges really aren't that important Bjorn. Kulkum 17:09, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah like what he said now you're posting useless blogs like the new sy(I dont know how to spell It) enemiee we already now that and its name is Death/Reaper! If you keep doing this i'll lose my sanity.Like what happanened the first time somebodies doing that. Useless Pictures PLEASE do not add unnessecary pictures to the Superhero page just to get a badge. It does not help the wikia, and takes a while to clean up. If you want to get badges thats great, but please get them by adding NEEDED pictures. Try the All Tips page if you want to add pictures, there is about 70 pictures needed on that page. Lord Cyru 18:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Last Warning Stop it ALREADY!!! You're making us annoyed if you dont stop right know you will be REQUEST FOR BAN in the banning discussion so stop! Editing on Talk pages Come on Bjorn, its NOT okay to edit a users message on a talk page to someone other than you. Please do not do this again. Kulkum 14:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Picture thing Dude, seriously, stop putting sixty pictures in slide shows, some of them are drawings! That does not meet Patapedias standards. You have been told before and I will say it agian, you can be banned for doing these sort of edits, so don't do them anymore. Sebapon 13:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) That's it. You have been warned enough. Therefore I am banning you for one month because of repeated vandlism. I see you are back Welcome back. Please don't start the picture thing again. Or else I will ban you again. Thanks, } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 13:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC)